Power plants for generating electrical power are known in the art, see for instance EP 1816345. In EP 1816345 the power plant comprises a vehicle attached to a structure moving along a trajectory being powered by tidal currents.
A problem which may arise from the power plant described in EP 1816345 is that the vehicle has a tendency to tilt upwards leading to a less than optimal trajectory. This is caused by an uneven distribution of mass over the vehicle's volume causing the centre of buoyancy and the centre of gravity to not be in the same place. If there is a large distance between the centre of gravity and the centre of buoyancy a torque resulting in the difference between the buoyancy force and the gravitational force will tilt the vehicle upwards. This is a problem particularly in low velocity currents where the hydrodynamic lift of the wing of the vehicle is of the same order of magnitude as or lower than the resulting lift force due to buoyancy and the gravitational force.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved power plant.